Coming Out of the Closet
by Kiki's Fan Service
Summary: Tim shows Tony what exactly he's been missing... gay!McGee, closeted!DiNozzo. Smut! SLASH - Don't like, don't read!


McGee backed Tony into a corner and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of the other man's taut torso. He growled in Tony's ear, "The only reason, _DiNozzo_," he spat out the last name like a venom and the senior field agent flinched, "that you think it's _funny_ to taunt me about acting gay," He leaned closer, "is because you don't want to admit that not only are you a chauvinist, homophobic _pig_," still closer, his voice low and furious, "but that right now I am completely," his legs against Tony's, "utterly," his pelvic region against Tony's throbbing own, "helplessly," their chests pressed together, sweaty beneath not-for-long buttoned-up Armani, "_getting you hot_." And Tim's lips crashed into Tony's in an earth-shattering kiss, tongue and teeth swallowed in ferocious want and desire and _need_. Tim snarled against Tony's lips and moved to the man's throat. He scrapped his teeth against the collarbone and dipped his tongue against the Adam's apple and there would be one hell of a bruise right between Tony's bronze shoulder and his currently-quivering chin. Tony's eyes were closed reverently and he moaned shamefully. Tim moved back to Tony's lips and bit and sucked them an even pink as Tony's groans were swallowed by his own, very eager tongue.

They broke apart, panting. Tim grinned at Tony wickedly and pushed a leg between Tony's own, slowly rubbing it against the man's warming hardness. Tony pressed back desperately, subconsciously, and it only glanced into McGee's head very briefly that he would never let Tony live humping his leg down.

Nudging Tony's chin down and the man's lips back pressed against his own, Tim hummed to himself. In between teasing, tasting kisses, he bit Tony's lip hard, listening gleefully to the yelp that slipped between the two now-rosy lips, and murmured, "Now, how long have you wanted to get your hands on a man, now, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"God, you have no idea how fucking long." He moaned softly into Tim's shoulder. "But you? My god," Tim ran his tongue along Tony's ear and he shivered in response, "Probably 'bout the first time I –oh wow– god, I have no idea. Always."

Tim slid the tie from Tony's neck and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. His hot tongue met newly-revealed skin quickly.

Tony, of course, kept blabbering on. "I mean, there was more than one reason that I wanted to stop you from banging Abby, right? I mean, she is kind of scary, and you were hard-core –fuck- innocent little Probie. And I wanted you to myself, but I didn't know what to say and –Jesus Christ do that again- you do know I've never done this before?"

Tim growled deep in his throat and pulled back, taking a complete step, heel-toe, away from the delicious male specimen before him. He closed his eyes and counted to twenty in root 5s.

Eyes now open, Tim smiled softly, bottom lip pouting as he watched his manipulation weaken Tony's knees. "Tony." He muttered quietly, running his hand down DiNozzo's arm. He linked their hands together gently and watched the sort of wonder on Tony's face as he sort of realized that he could actually do that sort of thing with a man. Tim slipped off his shirt quickly and pressed Tony's hand to his bare chest, his heart.

"This is for you, you know." He pressed their lips together solidly before backing up again. "My heart. And, you know, in that un-cheesy way, my scrawny, pale chest." He winked at the still overwhelmed DiNozzo.

He raised his eyebrows before grabbing two fistfuls of Tony's shirt and pulling him hungrily into a kiss. "Okay, enough pacing. This is one thing that I can completely shut you up with."

Tony groaned deep in his throat. "Oh dear god, McGeek."

"Yeah, Tony?" He murmured against his chest. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you." Tony answered quickly. "You. Tim. Probie. McHotAsHell."

Tim smiled and pressed him again against the hideous orange wall. "As you wish."

There was low yelling, Abby heard, as she stopped at the bullpen on the way home from an exhausting meeting with the Director. She paused the elevator and heard a moan of "Fuck me, Elflord."

She grinned as a low voice replied, "How much do you want me, Tony?"

_Ah, boys_. She thought, shaking her head and pressing an elevator button that would take her back up to the other offices. _Thank god for security cameras_.


End file.
